


Game Night

by b074



Series: Supergirl Oneshots [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, Angst, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Game Night, Happy Ending, SuperCorp, a little smut, friends - Freeform, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b074/pseuds/b074
Summary: Instead of staying in for game night the Superfriends decide to go out and play a game of ultimate frisbee.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but the plot is my own.Supergirl AUOne shot





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> New one shot here y'all! Nothing big but something I had fun writing and finally some SuperCorp content for all y'all who felt deprived of it in all my other stories.  
> \- B

**The DEO Training Field**

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Kara calls out as Mon-El super jumps to intercept the frisbee.

“Hey, you said no physical contact due to super strength but nothing about no jumping.” Alex defends Mon-El

Mon-El lands with a triumphant smile on his face.

“You’re only defending him because it benefits you!” Kara accuses.

“What can I say, I’m a competitive person.” Alex shrugs.

Knowing there’s no point in arguing with Alex Kara lets out a defeated sigh.

“Babe, cheat all you want but there’s no way you’re going to beat 2 Kryptonians,” Sam calls out from the other side.

“Ooooo what a burn.” Winn comments.

“Oh, shut up Winn. You’re lucky it’s not a one-on-one game.” Alex threatens.

Winn quickly hides behind Kara earning a laugh from everyone.

Usually, the super friends stay inside for game night but because of the beautiful weather, they decided to play an active game for once.

However, with half of the crew being aliens and other half being super competitive their game of ultimate frisbee didn’t go quite as planned if not better.

James, Alex, J’onn, and Mon-El made up one team and Kara, Sam, Winn, and Agent Vasquez the other. Because they were short one member they decided to draft Vasquez as an extra team member.

Ruby and Lena had tagged along but because of how rough everyone plays they chose to just sit and watch.

“Make sure you crush her!” Ruby calls out to the field.

“Thanks, baby!” Sam responds.

“I was talking to Alex!” Ruby smirks.

“Ha! Ruby’s cheering for me.” Alex boasts.

“Well, you’re going to need all the cheering you need. Especially when we start crushing you.” Sam playfully jeers.

“Okay, enough with the smack talking. Can we actually play the game now?” J’onn regroups the players.

“Yeah! What J’onn said!” Kara points to J’onn before she sprints off to chase the now flying frisbee.

The rest of the game consisted mainly of Mon-El super jumping here and there to intercept, Kara and Sam sprinting faster than average to catch impossible throws, Alex picking all sorts of arguments with the opposing team causing J’onn to intervene and Winn staying out of the way of the players so that he didn’t get pummeled.

“See, told you we’d win,” Sam smirks at Alex as they walk off the field.

“Brag all you want but you guys only won because of a technicality so it doesn’t even count.” Alex frowns at her fiancée.

“Be mad all you want but you still love me.” Sam smiles as she leans down to plant a kiss on Alex’s lips.

“It’s okay Alex, you guys were the real winners,” Ruby whispers to Alex bringing a smile to Alex’s frowny face.

“Darling, as much as I winced one too many times watching you guys run into each other, I have to say you looked pretty hot out there.” Lena hands Kara a water bottle.

“It’s because I had the best cheerleader cheering me on,” Kara says before she takes a big gulp of her water.

“Nice game everybody. Even though our team lost I think we all had a great time out there. But my team, we really should train more if we’re going to beat them next time.” J’onn turned to his teammates with a half series face.

This earns a laugh from the group.

Alex may get competitive with the games but J’onn will pull his DEO Director face and truly put you through training if you disappoint him.

“Although I almost died a few times while playing I will say it was amusing to watch y’all bicker on the field.” Winn waved his finger at his friends.

“I’m sorry Winn, I’ll try to aim better when I land next time.” Mon-El apologized to Winn.

“It’s okay man. I know you’d never do anything to hurt me intentionally.” Winn pulls Mon-El into a bro hug.

“Get a room you two.” James jokes.

“Everyone want to come over to our place for some ice cream?” Kara offers.

“Sam and I should probably take a shower first but we can drive over afterward.” Alex answers.

“Me too.” The guys answer simultaneously.

"Thanks for the invite but I better be getting back to the DEO." Vasquez gently declines.

“As much as I would like to join you guys I have a date with M’gann tonight.” J’onn grabs his duffle bag.

“Oooo papa bear has a date tonight.” Winn teases.

“Yes, I do. I do have a life you know. Now, you kids have fun and I’ll see you all at work in the morning. It was nice seeing you guys again Ruby and Lena.”

“You too J’onn!” Ruby responds.

“Same goes for you J’onn. I hope you have a nice date.” Lena nods back.

“Bye J’onn!” The rest of the crew waves goodbye as he walks away.

Eventually, everyone parts ways.

**Kara and Lena’s House**

Lena pulla into her and Kara’s driveway.

Before Lena knew it Kara had already jumped out from her side of the car and super sped over to open her’s.

“You know, one of the many perks of dating an alien is never having to open my own doors.” Lena jokes.

“Anything for my love.” Kara leans over the car door for a kiss.

The kiss starts to get a bit heated but Lena pulls away.

“As much I love making out with you in our driveway I think there’s a more ideal place to do this,” Lena says as she walks around the car door and closes it behind her.

Kara smirks and drags Lena into the house.

Before anything can happen, Lena walks away with a smug look on her face.

“What are you doing?” Kara asks with a pout on her face.

“We have guests coming over babe, and you still need to take a shower.”

“Why don’t you join me then?” Kara says with a growing smirk on her face.

“Oh?” Lena’s eyebrows raise as she slowly walks closer to Kara.

“I mean, I want to have some fun but apparently I have to shower so why can’t I do both at the same time?” Kara is now looking down at Lena who has made her way into Kara’s embrace.

“That sounds tempting,” Lena pecks Kara’s lips.

“However, I have a business proposal I have to send in and I already lost some time being out this morning so you’re just going to have to shower and have fun later babe.” Lena pecks Kara’s lips again.

Kara’s previous pout returns.

“I know Kara, but I promise I’ll make it up to you later.” This brings a smile to Kara’s face.

Kara then rushed upstairs to take her shower. This makes Lena laugh.

**Sam and Alex’s House**

“Hey mom, can I go to Jenna’s house?” Ruby turns to Sam as she gets out of the car.

“You’re not going to Kara’s with us?” Alex asks.

“I mean if mom lets me I’d rather hang out with Jenna. Don’t get me wrong, you guys are great and I love hanging out with everyone but I’m assuming you’re all going to talk about work or some relationship stuff and I don’t think I need to be present for that.” Ruby sarcastically waves her hands in front of Sam and Alex.

This earns a laugh from both her mother and Alex.

“You can go over to Jenna’s baby. We’ll text you when we get home.”

Immediately Ruby turns and runs off to their neighbor’s home.

“Thanks, mom!” Ruby calls out as she runs away.

“I mean she’s not wrong, we do tend to just talk about work and relationship stuff.” Alex shrugs.

“What can I say, I can’t help that I love my work wife and my soon to be wife.” Sam walks over and pulls Alex into a kiss.

Sam then feels Alex smile.

“What?” Sam pulls away concerned.

“Nothing. I just love hearing you say, wife.” Alex shrugs again with a bright smile on her face.

“Is that so my future wife?” Sam says with a growing smirk on her face.

It leaves Alex standing there with a dorky grin on her face.

The two eventually make it inside the house.

It was around 3 o’clock when Sam and Alex got home and after having played ultimate frisbee for an hour Sam was hungry.

“Hey babe, I’m about to make a sandwich do you want one?” Sam calls out from the kitchen.

There’s no response.

“Babe?” Sam calls out again.

She then hears the water running from the master bathroom. Alex had already gone in to take her shower.

Sam makes her way over to the bathroom.

“Hey Alex, I’m making a sandwich do you want me to make you one?” Sam peaks her head into the bathroom.

“Sure, why not. I’ll be out soon.” Alex responds from behind the shower door.

Sam stands there and watches for a minute as the shadow of her fiancée moves behind the fogged-up door.

She then changes her plans.

Alex is rinsing her hair when she hears the shower door slide open. Before she has a chance to turn around she feels Sam’s warm lips land on her shoulder.

“I thought you were making us sandwiches.” Alex teases.

“I was going to but I saw you standing there and couldn’t help myself,” Sam admits.

Alex turns around to face Sam.

“I guess I can’t complain about the company, and the view.” Alex runs her eyes down Sam’s body.

Sam leans down and kisses Alex and gently pushes her up against the wall.

With the warm water running down Sam’s back and Alex’s hands tangled up in her hair Sam’s kisses got rough.

Just then Sam hears Ruby walk into the house and yell, “Mom! Do you know where I put my laptop? Oh wait, never mind! I found it! Bye!” Ruby walks out of the house again.

Sam and Alex both burst out into laughter.

“Oh my god…” Alex’s jaw dropped.

“That could have been so bad.” Sam laughs as she buries her head into Alex’s neck.

“Um, you think?” Alex responds sarcastically.

“Here I thought if I sent her over to a friend’s house we could get some peace and quiet.” Sam pulls back and looks at Alex.

“See, wasn’t it so much easier before I moved in? We could just go to my place and not worry about Ruby walking in on us.” Alex half-jokes.

“This is true but that meant that I didn’t get to sleep in the same bed as you every night. I’d take that over getting laid any day.” Sam said with a smile.

“You’re too cute. But seriously, we have to do something about getting some alone time.” Alex shakes her head.

“We will get plenty of alone time on our honeymoon. We just have to be patient till then.” Sam lets out a sigh.

The thought of their wedding and honeymoon causes Alex to grin widely.

“That sounds perfect. Back to reality now. You need to actually shower and we need to meet up with our friends. I am not showing up late again just so Kara can ask me if you distracted me…again.” Alex says stubbornly.

“Hahaha, that was one time babe but you’re right. I’ll shower and we can pick up food on the way over.” Sam gives Alex one last kiss before Alex walks out of the shower.

**Kara and Lena’s House**

“Hey Lee, what should I wear?” Kara walks into their living in a bra and boy shorts.

Lena looks up from her tablet and stares. Kara is clearly trying to give Lena a hard time for earlier.

“Seriously, you want to do this now?” Lena asks in a frustrated voice.

“What do you mean? I’m asking you what I should wear. Is that really a crime?” Kara responds innocently.

“You couldn’t have put on a t-shirt or something?” Lena says painstakingly.

“Why? Is it bothering you?” Kara asks as if she didn’t already know the answer.

“No, it’s not bothering me. You can wear whatever you want honey, it’s just our friends coming over.” Lena looks back down at her tablet.

Kara realizes she’s not winning this one with Lena and walks away.

After a few seconds, Kara is back now sitting next to Lena on the couch.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Kara says with a pout.

“Babe, I’m not mad at you. But if you’re going to stand in front of me half naked while I’m trying to work I’m allowed to be a bit frustrated.” Lena answers honestly.

“Hey, it’s not my fault that you’re extremely attracted to my body.” Kara playfully shrugs.

“You’re right, it’s my fault for just staring and picturing you without the already minimal amount of clothing you had on,” Lena says nonchalantly.

Kara gently shoves Lena.

Lena pressing a few buttons on her tablet and puts it down on the coffee table in front of her.

She turns to face Kara on the couch.

“I’m sorry I’ve been swamped with work lately. I love you so much and I just want to spend every second of my day with you but LCorp isn’t going to run itself.” Lena apologizes.

“It’s okay Lena, you don’t have to apologize. I get it, what you do is important to you like Supergirl is important to me and you have always supported me through everything and I will be here doing the exact same for you.” Kara takes Lena’s hands into her own.

“Oh, I also love you too.” Kara gives Lena a cheeky grin.

“I don’t know what I would do without you.” Lena’s eyes melt.

“You’d probably be lonely and miserable.” Kara teases.

“Possibly.” Lena simply agrees.

“Well, I’m glad we never have to find out.” Kara leans forward and kisses Lena.

The two spend some time just cuddling on the couch as they wait for their friends to arrive.

**Winn and Mon-El’s Apartment**

Winn finished showering first and is now looking through the mail.

“Hey! Our rent is due next week!” Yells to Mon-El his roommate.

“Didn’t we just pay that like a few weeks ago?” Mon-El walks out of his room with a towel around his waist.

“Yes, and we have to pay again next week. That’s how monthly payments work Mon-El.” Winn explains.

“I swear these people are just trying to suck the money out of all of us.” Mon-El shakes his head and walks back into his room.

At this point, Winn is used to Mon-El’s comments on how earth works that he just goes back to what he was doing.

“Oh also, James texted me if we could give him a ride!” Winn yells out again.

“Yeah, sure!” Mon-El yells back from his room.

The two quickly finish getting ready and are already out on their way.

**Kara and Lena’s House**

Mon-El pulls up into the driveway.

“Looks like we’re the first ones…again,” Winn says jokingly.

Just then Sam and Alex’s car pulls up next to them.

They all get out of their cars and greet one another.

“Hey, slowpokes.” Winn teases.

This earns a glare from Alex but Sam is laughing.

“Hey, guys.” Sam greets everyone as Alex just huffs her way over to the front door.

Before Alex gets the chance to ring the doorbell Kara is already at the door.

“Hey, guys! We were starting to think none of you were going to come.” Kara greets everyone.

“I’m surprised to see that you’re here so early.” Kara makes fun of her sister.

“Oh my god! Can everyone stop! It was one time and this time we were getting food which you two won’t be getting any of.” Alex glares at Winn and Kara both.

The rest of the crew just bursts out laughing.

“It’s okay babe, they’re just giving you a hard time.” Sam walks over to Alex’s side and tries to comfort her.

“Yeah well, why am I always the one being picked on if we were both late.” Alex huffs.

“Probably because Sam doesn’t react the way you do,” Lena says coolly as she makes her way over to the door.

Alex turns to look at Sam and she just shrugs in response.

“Are you all just going to stand out there or actually come in?” Lena opens the door wider.

Everyone then starts making their way inside the house.

The afternoon goes on and everyone is just enjoying themselves and laughing.

Lena and Kara are sitting on one end of the couch with Lena’s arm wrapped around Kara. Sam is sitting on a sofa chair with Alex on the ground sitting between her knees. James is sitting on the other end of the couch and Winn on the ground.

Mon-El had gotten up to grab a beer and was just watching everyone from the kitchen.

Noticing his friend by himself Winn gets up and walks over to Mon-El.

“Everything okay there buddy?” Winn asks concerned.

“No yeah, everything is fine. It’s just I used to think Kara was my soulmate but she looks so happy with Lena now. I’m glad she has someone she can rely on.” Mon-El says with a sad smile.

With her super hearing, Kara overhears their conversation and turns to give Mon-El a smile.

“Awww man well, you’ll get your perfect person someday. She’s bound to be out there.” Winn pats Mon-El on the back.

“Thanks, Winn. You too.” Mon-El makes is way back to the rest of the group.

At that moment everyone was happy. Pure joy radiating from everyone and they wished they would stay this way forever.


End file.
